Splatoon Rise of the Octarians
by dewrj
Summary: Sprinkle a inkling of the age of 16 helped subdue the octarians 2 years ago, but now on the night of the splatfest the evil octarians are seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1 - The household

**Splatoon Rise of the octarians.**

 **Chapter 1 – The household**

The sun's rays were peering through the curtains of sprinkle's room. Sprinkle, a inkling of the age of 16 with pink tentacles was in her bed crunching her eyes up tightly trying to force her dream from leaving her head, as the warm beam of sun shone down on her pale face. Admitting defeat to the morning she slowly opened her eye lids to reveal her big emerald green eyes. She slowly sat up and pushed the covers off herself. She looked at her clock. '7:30 why do I get up so early on a weekend ' she thought and then it clicked in her head. It was Saturday and the long anticipated splatfest was tonight. Sprinkle smiled, jumped off her bed and ran down stairs.

"Good morning dear. Did you have a nice sleep" said sprinkle's mum as she was making cups of tea and coffee. Sprinkle's mum Muriel was a middle aged inkling of 45, with emerald green eyes the same as sprinkle's and purple tentacles that she always kept hung behind her years. She wore a white blouse that was frilly on the colour, a jet black skirt and a violet and pink apron that was tied at her waist. "Yes thank you mum" Sprinkle replied as she slowed down into a walk. "Well someone is full of energy this morning" came the voice of her father as he peered over the newspaper at sprinkle with his blue eyes. Sprinkle's father Harold, an inkling of 50 years old had dark blue tentacles which were starting to fade in colour and that were tied up close to his head, was sitting at the table wearing a white shirt and blue tie, black trousers and shoes. "why wouldn't i be excited?" replied Sprinkle "it's splatfest tonight ". "Is that tonight?" asked her mother in confusion. "Unlike your mother to forget things Sprinkle" said Sprinkles father jokingly. "Oh be quite Harold" replied the mother while hitting him on the arm. He gave Sprinkle a smile and went back to his paper.

The kitchen was a big room with a round table in the centre with three chairs around it, one that was already filled by Sprinkle's father, one that was pulled out that Sprinkle's mother obviously had been sat in and one that was tucked under the table. There was what looked like a large tub with legs on that stood in between Sprinkle's father and her mother's chair. Behind the table was a long work surface that held a microwave, toaster, kettle and a number of other appliances. To the left of the work surface was a black stove and oven and to the right of the surface was a big silver fridge. Above the work surface siting on the creamy colour wall was a number of wooden cabinets.

Sprinkle pulled the chair out from underneath the table and sat down. There was a sound of sloshing and whirling coming from the tub next to her father. Sprinkle stared and smiled at the tub. The whirling and sloshing got louder when suddenly the top half of a dark blue squid with big dark blue eyes popped up from underneath the blue liquid that filled the tub. "Hello Rory" said Sprinkle in a cheery voice to the squid. The squid replied with a series of cheery gurgles. Rory is Sprinkle's brother he is a dark blue inkling of the age of 5 that can only stay in squid form due to his young age. Sprinkle's mother sat down and pushed a cup of tea to Sprinkle, a cup of coffee to her husband and kept one cup of coffee to herself, she took a sip of her coffee and said "so what are your plans for the day before the splatfest then dear?" "I don't know" replied Sprinkle thoughtfully "probably meet up with my friends". "I hope that won't include that boy my girl" the father sternly said as he quickly put down the paper "NO, and what if it does include shade? What will you do!?" Sprinkle spat sharply. "I will tell you what i will do, ban you from the splatfest, that's what I'll do!" replied the father "Harold! Calm down will you "hissed the mother. Don't you think your over reacting?"."No Muriel, if I find out she has been bothering with him again there will be no splatfest". "And what if splatfest has finished" said Sprinkle with a smug grin on her face. "There will be no turf wars for a month instead" replied her father with a serious look "and carry on answering me back and you won't need to see that boy for you to be banned from turf wars". Sprinkle shot to her feet "I'm 16, I'm not a child any more dad! " and she stormed up to her room. Rory who was enjoying all the commotion had been splashing about making gurgley sounds. "Harold what do you have against this boy? you haven't even met him" asked Margery. "I know what inklings like him are like, and aren't we forgetting what happened the last time Sprinkle was with him?" replied Harold. "We forgave her for that" answered Margery. "Yes but he was still the cause" replied Harold.

Sprinkle had just finished getting changed into her white tee-shirt and black skin tight shorts when there was a knock on her bed room door "come in" she said strictly. Her mother walked slowly in closing the door behind her, "you must forgive your father dear, he is only trying to protect you" she said calmly. "Yes by stopping me from having a life" replied Sprinkle. "Maybe but he's doing it out of love dear, not because he is mean" said the mother calmly. Sprinkle rolled her big emerald eyes "ye right". There was silence for a while until her mother said quietly "go and see your friends, and if you end up seeing the boy don't be afraid to bother with him, as long as you don't get into trouble it will be ok. Don't worry, you will still be able to go to splatfest and turf wars, let me handle your father". Sprinkle looked in her mother's eyes, she suddenly flung herself onto her mother "do you mean it?" she said happily. "yes after all we did forgive you and I believe everyone deserves a second chance" Said the mother holding her daughter softly. "Thank you" said Sprinkle "its ok dear now go, off with you, go have fun just be back by 4:00 so you can get ready for splatfest" replied the mother. "I will" said Sprinkle as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

 **Writer's notes: hi i will try to keep these writers notes short and not do many, id just like to say i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know not much has happened i just like to setthe scene a bit before the main things happen. This is my first time doing a fanfiction so please bear with me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting up

**Splatoon Rise of the octarians.**

 **Chapter 2 – Meeting up**

Sprinkle got off the train after leaving her home that was on the far west side outskirts of Inkopolis. The road leading into Inkopolis plaza was closed due to the preparations for the Splatfest that would happen that night. Sprinkle walked casually down the road towards a café where 3 inklings stood with their backs up against the wall. Sprinkle drew closer to the 3 inklings, as she did one of them a Inkling girl that was 16 with yellow tentacles that were tied up in a plat looked up and waved frantically to Sprinkle. "Sprinkle! Over here!" shouted the yellow inkling. "Hey Suzie" replied Sprinkle as her walk developed into a run. "Sorry I'm late the train was delayed because of the Splatfest preparations" continued Sprinkle. "Don't worry about it we knew it was probably the train's fault that you were late" replied Suzie. "Either the train or your old man giving you a lecture again about seeing me" said a boy inkling. Sprinkle turned and flung her arms around the inkling boy "we did have some small dispute" she said. "But my mum agreed in the end that you deserve a second chance Shade, so here I am" continued Sprinkle with a smile on her face as she let go of Shade. Shade was a Inkling boy of the age of 17, he had black tentacles which were held up by a small bobble and bright green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. "Yes you are" said Shade pulling Sprinkle into a kiss. "For god sake you two give it a rest you both have been here 5 seconds and you are eating each other's faces off, if you are that hungry we are outside a café" said Suzie as she rolled her eyes at the two inklings. "Oh yea, Sprinkle have you met Lilly my younger sister?" said Suzie as she dragged the last inkling forward. Lilly, Suzie's younger sister was a inkling that was 14, she had just been able to turn into her human form and was still a bit rusty using her two legs, she had orange tentacles which she left to dangle over her ears, her eyes were of a sapphire blue, she wore a pink skirt and light blue shirt. "I think I am capable of introducing myself Suzie" said Lilly quietly. "As if, you are so shy you find it hard to speak to any of the shop keepers in Booyah base, let alone any of my friends" replied Suzie with a giggle as Lilly's tentacles changed slowly to a bright pink colour. "Come on Suzie leave your sister alone" said Sprinkle, she grabbed Lilly's hand softly and said "pay no attention to her Lilly it is lovely to meet you". Lilly's tentacles turned back to yellow as she relaxed more. "Speaking about Booyah base" interrupted Shade, "why don't we go and check if there are any cool things to buy that we could use tonight". The inklings agreed and began to walk further down the road, Shade and Sprinkle holding hands and Suzie and Lilly behind. "Why does your dad hate Shade so much Sprinkle?" asked Suzie as she trotted behind her. "Oh it was over something that happened a few years ago" replied Sprinkle. "And what happened a few years ago?" asked Lilly. "Lilly don't be so rude!" snapped Suzie, Lilly looked to the ground in shame. "Well…." Said Sprinkle "let's just say Sheldon is still cautious about seeing me and shade together" said Sprinkle with a cheeky grin. "Well you did say you wanted that Splattershot pro" said Shade jokingly. "Yes but 1. I didn't mean for you to go your own methods of getting it for me, 2. I'm not a high enough level to buy it, and 3. Sheldon nearly lost his life as well as me just because you couldn't control the gun" replied Sprinkle in an annoyed tone. By this time the inklings had got to the rear doors of Booyah bace. "Wow chill babe, I was only joking" replied Shade in a panic. "Yes I know," said Sprinkle in annoyance, "but if you do something like that again it will be the end of us, my father isn't happy about me seeing you as it is, is getting my father angry, if something happens again he will turn us both into….". "Calamari" interrupted Lilly. "Exactly" said Sprinkle not taking her big eyes off Shade. "No "admitted Lilly, "there's Callie and Marie "said Lilly with excitement. Sprinkle looked through the glass doors into Booyah base and saw the squid sisters casually strolling towards her with a dozen or so of shopping bags each, they opened the doors and stopped next to Sprinkle. "Hey Sprinkle long time no see" said Callie with a smile. "hi, I know it has been like forever since I last saw you both…well you know in person, I see you on the tv nearly every day" replied Sprinkle with a giggle. "Are you going to Splatfest tonight?" asked Marie in a quiet timid voice. "Ye I'm really looking forward to it, it should be a fun night" answered Sprinkle. As the squid sisters and Sprinkle were having their conversation the other three inklings just stood and stared in surprise and excitement. Sprinkle had never told no-one about her knowing the squid sisters; in fact no-one apart from the squid sisters, captain cuttlefish and the octarians even knew that Sprinkle had saved inkopolis two years ago from the octarians. After Sprinkle's conversation with the squid sisters and the squid sisters were out of earshot, Suzie blurted out in excitement "YOU KNOW THE SQUID SISTERS!?...How!?". Sprinkle began to explain "Well it was two years ago when". Suddenly Lilly interrupted "Now look who is being rude, invading on Sprinkle's personal life, you should be ashamed of yourself Suzie". Suzie's yellow tentacles rippled to a deep fiery red. "Listen you two" said Shade laughing, "it doesn't matter how Sprinkle knows them can we just go inside now? Otherwise all the good things will be sold out" Shade put an arm around Sprinkle and all 4 of the inklings walked through the doors, with one inkling who was still bombarding Sprinkle with 30 million questions about her relationship with the squid sisters. No-one seemed to notice the thick gloopy dark purple ink slowly rising up out of the drains.


	3. Chapter 3 - getting ready

**Splatoon Rise of the Octarians**

 **Chapter 3 - getting ready**

Sprinkle arrived back at her front door at 4:00 after a day of shopping around Booyah base with her friends. They went in all of the shops, Crusty Sean the owner of the shoe had informed them all that starting from tomorrow he will have a new line of 2 stared shoes, Jelonzo the tee shirt shop owner also was informing the inklings about something, but none of them really got the idea of what he was saying, Suzie bought a new hat from cooler heads and was insulted by Moe the clown fish that lived in Annie's hair so the rest of the group had to drag Suzie out before she strangled the fish, and Lilly bought a new Splattershot from Sheldon at Ammo knights, Sheldon was still cautious about being around Sprinkle and Shade together after the incident with the Splattershot pro that occurred a few years ago. The inklings also bought a hand full of bombs and grenades each that would come in handy in that nights Splatfest. But now here Sprinkle was, on her own in front of her house door.

"I'm home!" shouted Sprinkle as she closed the door behind her. The hallway in which she stood was long with a wooden floor and sky blue painted walls, the firs door on the right lead into the living room, the second door on the right lead into her father's study and the first door on the left which was in-between the two door on the right lead into the kitchen. At the end of the hall was a spiral staircase. Sprinkles mother popped her head out from the living room "hello dear did you have a nice day?" she asked in her soothing voice. "Yes thank you mum there was a sale at Booyah base so I stocked up on turf war essentials for tonight" replied Sprinkle joyfully. "That's lovely dear but if you don't hurry up and get ready we will be late" replied her mum. "Ok I will get ready now" answered Sprinkle as she darted for the staircase. Sprinkle stopped as she nearly crashed into her father who suddenly walked out his study. Harold looked at Sprinkle with his blue eyes. Harold had now changed into a dark blue bowtie with his white shirt and black trousers ready for Splatfest. He put a hand on his daughters shoulder and said "Sprinkle… I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning; you should be allowed to bother with who you want. I just wanted you to be safe ok?" Sprinkle looked at him for a few seconds until she said "I know dad, I shouldn't have flown off the handle bars like I did so I'm sorry too" and they both smiled at each other. Harold then continued walking into the kitchen as Sprinkle turned around to see he mother standing by the living room door smiling, she gave a wink to Sprinkle and disappeared back into the living room. Sprinkle continued to the stairs and went up to the bathroom to have a shower.

Sprinkle walked into her room with a towel over her dripping wet tenticals and another over her body. She looked at her bed and saw a big but not very thick parcel wrapped in pink with a purple bow tied around it. Sprinkle walked to the parcel and removed the wraping, she opened the top of the parcel and there was a note inside, she picked up the note and read it.

'To Sprinkle.

I know you like what I have got you, I saw you looking at it in Booyah base a few months ago and thought that tonight is the perfect night for you to get it.

Enjoy love mum xx

p.s the abilities are one of the best two'

Sprinkle looked again into the parcel and saw a dazzling gold short dress with a pink ribbon around its waist and another to go in her tentacles. Sprinkle stared at the beautiful dress and rushed to put it on, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

Sprinkle came trotting down the stairs and into the living room where her mum had just finished wrestling with Rory to put a purple bowtie on, Rory who was floating in a small puddle of blue ink on the floor looked up at his mother in annoyance due to the weird thing she had put on him. The living room is the biggest room in the house. The creamy yellow walls were full of pictures of family pictures including one of a squid form Sprinkle who would have been the age of 12 holding a even smaller blue squid which was Rory when he was 1. The carpet on the floor was a blue / purple colour, in the far right hand corner of the room stood a huge flat screen TV with a big mint colour sofa against the left hand wall. On the right hand wall was a fireplace and in the back right hand corner stood a mint green arm chair with a lamp next to it. Sprinkles mother turned to sprinkle and gasped. "you look positively beautiful my darling" she said as a tear was brought to her eye "thank you mum" replied Sprinkle with her cheek's going red. Rory began making a gurgley noise and leaped out of the puddle on the floor directly in front of Sprinkle. In his tentacle's he held a small box and held it out to Sprinkle. Sprinkle accepted the box and opened it. Inside was gold shoes to match her dress with a gold bow on them, Sprinkle looked at Rory who was bouncing back to his little blue ink puddle making happy gurgley noises. "He chose them himself" said the mother "the bow changes colour to go with your mood like our tentacle's, they also stop other inklings in the arena from seeing where you will land when you super jump" she added. Sprinkle looked at her little brother, ran to him, scooped him out of his puddle and hugged him. "Muriel!? What have you put down the drain?" Called Harold with annoyance from the kitchen. "Nothing" replied Muriel. "Well what is this purple stuff?" asked Harold. Sprinkle paid no notice to what her father was calling her mother about and remained in the living room with her brother as her mother went to the kitchen.

"What is all the fussing about Harold!?" said Muriel in annoyance as she walked into the kitchen. "All the fussing? All this fussing is about this purple ink like gloop that is coming out of our drain" replied Harold. Muriel looked in the sink at the purple ink like gloop. "Do you know what it is Muriel?" asked Harold. "I don't know maybe it is some of the drain unblocker I put down there a few days ago, but we don't have time for this if you don't hurry and give your gift we will be late it is 5:00 all ready and we need to be in Inkopolis plaza for 5:45 so that Sprinkle and Rory can sign up" replied Muriel. "Rory sign up? He is too young" said her husband in confusion. "there a squid turf wars as well for inkling under 14 to compete in remember I did tell you this morning but you were probably to obsessed with the paper to listen" replied Muriel, her tentacle's slowly turning red. "Ok.. ok.." replied Harold "but promise me we will sort this purple gloop out when we come back… there is something about it that I don't like" said Harold as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Back in the living room Sprinkle had put her brother down and was getting her Splatter shot ready for the nights turf wars. Her father came in and said "Sprinkle your mother and brother have both given you gifts and now it is my turn… me and your mum have been speaking and we both think you deserve this for how well you have done in school and how well you have done in your turf wars". He held out a big box to Sprinkle and she accepted it and opened it. In the box lay a brand new Splattershot pro. She leapt to her feet that were in her new shoes and hugged her dad. "Thank you thank you thank you" she said excitedly "but why have you all given me all these presents?" she asked. "Well dear we think you deserve them" said her mother. "And plus we want you to wipe out the competition in the Splat fest tonight" added her father with a grin on his face. Muriel shot a disapproving look at Harold who instantly dismissed it. "Ok hurry up and plug that Splattershot pro to your ink tank because we have to go" said Sprinkles mum as she scooped up Rory and walked to the front door, closely followed by Sprinkles father. Sprinkle plugged her Splattershot pro to her ink tank, swung her ink tank over her shoulder and trotted to the door. The inkling family left the house and locked the door, but in the darkened kitchen the small amount of purple gloopy ink had continued to seep up from the drain and began to fill the sink.

 **Writer's notes: I hope you are all enjoying the story. I should have mentioned it at the beginning sorry but the story will have spoilers from the game. I will also apologise in advance that what Callie and Marie will say and what happens in the Splatfest is not true to the game. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Splatfest

**Splatoon Rise of the Octarians**

 **Chapter 4 – Splatfest**

"Come on quickly now otherwise we will be late" said Muriel in a rush as Sprinkle and her family made their way through Inkopolis. "Calm down" said Harold "we won't be late we have just got into the plaza and it is 5:45pm, we are here on time, registration doesn't shut until 8:00pm". "Yes but we all want to see the opening ceremony don't we?" replied Muriel. The inkling family made their way towards the registration desk that was to the left of Inkopolis tower. Inkopolis plaza looked completely different during Splatfest, all along the buildings hung lamps and different coloured decorations and during the night you could really see how much the great Zapfish glows with electricity on Inkopolis tower everything looked perfect except all the drains were cornered off with plastic barriers.

"Right, Harold you stay here with Sprinkle to sign up for the turf wars while I take Rory to sign up for the squid turf wars, ok?" said Muriel, before Harold had time to object Muriel was trotting off through the crowd toward the other side of Inkopolis plaza. Harold turned at Sprinkle and smiled. "What did she mean Squid turf war? I thought inklings under the age of 14 were not allowed to compete" Asked Sprinkle. "This is the first time they are doing it, basically the rules are the same but it is in a smaller arena and the inklings need to shoot ink out of their mouth instead of using weapons in order to cover arena with their colour, it is basically a safer turf wars for the younger ones" replied her father. "I can't wait to see Rory compete in that then" said Sprinkle with a giggle. "I know you know how quickly Rory loses his attention, he will be fine for the first few minutes but once he sees something he likes he will be preoccupied with that instead of the turf war" replied her father with a laugh. The two stood in the queue for 10 minutes, the line went down very quickly, all the other inklings must have known what side they would fight for, but Sprinkle did not even know the sides she had to choose from. Finally it was Sprinkles turn. She approached the big box. The box had 2 buttons on, one that was purple and the other which was light blue. Above the two buttons was a banner which read Splatfeast teams what is your favourite film genre, to the left above the purple button was a small purple banner that said Horror with a skull next to the word and above the light blue button stood another small banner that said Comedy with a picture of a smiley face next to the word. Sprinkle knew straight away what team she would fight for, comedy. Sprinkle hated horror films they always gave her night mares, she immediately pushed the light blue button and a light blue badge popped out with the words comedy written on it. Sprinkle pined the badge on her dress and then moved to a desk that was to the right of the box behind the desk sat a middle aged inkling woman that had her slightly faded blue tentacles made up in a bun, "good evening" she said with a smile, "and may I have your name please" the woman asked Sprinkle. "Sprinkle Inklington" she replied. "And you will be battling for the comedy side is this correct?" the woman behind the desk continued. "Yes that's correct" replied Sprinkle with a smile. "Wonderful, the opening ceremony will begin momentarily are you aware of the rules of Splatfest?" asked the women behind the desk "yes thank you" replied Sprinkle. "Very well then I wish you luck in the Splatfest" said the woman and Sprinkle moved towards the centre of the Plaza with her father.

"Sprinkle over here!" shouted Suzie as she saw Sprinkle and her father, she rushed over to Sprinkle closely followed by her sister who was running behind her. Suzie was now wearing a white dress with yellow polka dots on, her yellow tentacles were put up in a bun, while Lilly was wearing a orange dress with white polka dots and she continued to have her tentacles hang loose over her ears. "WOW" continued Suzie as she looked at Sprinkle "You look beautiful" said Lilly. "Thank you guys so do you two". The two other inkling girls smiled. "Good evening girls, you all exited for Splatfest?" asked Sprinkles father. "Yes thank you Mr. Inklington how is ?" replied Suzie. "Oh she is doing very well thank you she has just gone to sign up little Rory for the squid turf wars" answered Harold. Muriel came trotting back through the crowd with Rory under her arm "All sorted Rory is signed up and ready to go" she said to her husband. "Good evening " said Suzie. "Good evening Suzie, and who is your little friend there?" asked Muriel referring to Lilly. "This is my little sister Lilly, she is a bit shy though" replied Suzie. Lilly gave a small smile as her tentacles slowly changed to a bright pink. "Nice to meet you Lilly" said Muriel with her motherly soothing voice. Another inkling came strolling up to the group, the inkling boy was dressed in a smart leather jacket, jeans, black shoes and his black tentacles were tied in a black bobble this made his tentacles fade into the darkness of the night. Suzie and Lilly looked at each other and became really quiet as the inkling boy approached Sprinkles father. Harold's face went stern as he looked at the boy. The inkling boy suddenly held out a hand towards Harold and said "good evening , my name is shade it is a great pleasure to finally meat you". Harold looked at the inkling for a moment as if he was some difficult code that needed to be cracked, suddenly Muriel gave a small elbow to Harold who suddenly took Shades hand and said "the pleasure is all mine". Sprinkle breathed a sigh of relief. "There is that new kid at school" said Suzie suddenly as she pointed to another inkling boy. Everyone looked at the inkling who was making his way from the sign up desk while pining his light blue cadge to his white shirt. The inkling boy was 16 years old, he had emerald green tentacles that were tied up smartly and flat behind his head, he wore light green glasses over his green eyes, a white top with a dark green tie, black trousers and black shoes. "Oh that's Simon "said Muriel "his mother goes to work with me in the clothes design office, they seem a really nice family" she continued. "He looks like a complete nerdy freak to me" said Shade with a laugh. Suzie tried to keep a straight face "he is a bit….. Odd, he sits on his own all through school reading" she said. Sprinkle and Lilly did not find what Shade and Suzie said amusing they just looked at the inkling boy walking through the plaza. "Well how would you feel if you just left all your friends and moved to a completely new place?" said Harold sternly. "I never thought of it like that" Suzie said with guilt, Shade just disregarded Harold comment. "Looks like you are on my team then" said Lilly trying to change the subject and pointing to Sprinkles light blue badge. "Oh ye" Sprinkle said snapping out of her trance of looking at the inkling boy. "Better up you game then Sprinkler" said shade "me and Suzie are on the wining team" he said as he was pointing to his horror purple badge.

All the lights went off in the plaza and a lode of fireworks of different colours blew up in the sky behind Inkopolis tower. "Inkopolis are you ready" came Callie's voice "To SPLATFEST!?" said Marie's finishing Callie's sentence. A hundred different coloured lights flooded the plaza revealing Callie standing on a platform in the air to the left of Inkopolis tower with a purple banner that said Horror behind her and Marie standing on a platform in the air to the right of Inkopolis tower with a light blue banner that said Comedy behind her. Callie and Marie's dresses looked the same as they did in the news reports but this time the glowed, Callie's glowed purple while Marie's glowed light blue. The squid sisters began to open the Splatfest with a song. All the inklings young and old were dancing and enjoying themselves. Even Captain Cuttlefish who was standing up on the balcony by the news studio was dancing. Suddenly the music was cut off and the plaza went dark. Callie and Marie looked at each other in confusion. Sprinkle began to feel a rumble underneath her feet. Suddenly a big geyser eruption of Purple gloopy ink burs out of a drain. Once the ink had cleared it revealed a single octopus looking tentacle flailing about madly. The tactical grabbed the closest inkling to it, a young inkling girl of 14 with pink tentacles was screaming as she was picked up by the tentacle. The tentacle dragged back down into the drain. The screams could no longer be heard. Everyone looked towards the drain with terror on Thayer faces as the tentacle appeared once again but this time it was empty with no inkling girl inside its clutches.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Invasion

**Splatoon Rise of the Octarians**

 **Chapter 5: The invasion.**

Witnessing the event with the inkling girl panic erupted within the plaza as more octopus looking tentacles appeared from every drain, flailing, grabbing and pulling poor inklings young and old down into the drains. Sprinkle and her family were running as fast as they could to the plaza exit. "If anything happens to any of us keep running as far away from the plaza as possible do you all understand?" shouted Harold over the noise of the horrific commotion. All the family nodded. Suddenly Muriel gave a scream as Rory was swiped from her arms by a nearby tentacle. As the poor young squid was dragged through the air Muriel gave chase on foot tears flooding from her eye as she knew that she would not catch up with her son. She horrifically saw her young boy getting dragged down a drain. The mother fell to her knees is distress. Harold who was also extremely upset was running towards his wife while Sprinkle stood watching worrying about her younger brother and also her friends who she had got separated from when the tentacles attacked. Suddenly a tentacle had wrapped around Sprinkle's mother and had picked her up in the air. Harold grabbed Muriel's hands and was also lifted into the air. Sprinkle watched as her remaining two family members were dragged down into the drain.

"What are you doing didn't you hear your father keep running!" Sprinkle felt someone grab her arm and was pulling her away from the scene towards the plaza exit. Sprinkle kept looking to where her family had disappeared. By now almost half of the inklings that were in the plaza had been dragged into the drains when a gigantic eruption of purple ink blasted from the floor right in front on Inkopolis tower. The tentacles had disappeared but not for too long for they returned, but this time not from the drains but from the gigantic eruption of ink. The eruption faded to a stop and reviled the owner of the tentacles. The remaining inklings stopped and fell silent as they stared at the owner of the tentacles. A giant octarian octopus was standing where the eruption had happened and standing on its head was none other than the octarian king himself... DJ Octavio. "Hahahahaha... impudent ink stains you thought that you saw the last of us... but we are back and this time i will have my revenge. This time... Inkopolis. No. The WORLD WILL BE MINE AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. Yelled DJ Octavio in a maniacal voice as the giant octarian began to grab some inklings again. By now Sprinkle was at the plaza exit with the inkling who pulled her away from the scene of her family's disappearance, watching Octavio beginning his reign of terror. Not noticing that the trains were still running in the terrible predicament the inkling in Sprinkle's company suddenly pushed Sprinkle through the train door and onto the trains floor. It was only now that she was in the light in the train and that she finally had snapped out of the trance that she was in due to seeing her family disappear that she noticed who the other inkling was Simon the inkling who had just moved to Sprinkle's school helped Sprinkle to her feet. The train doors quickly shut and the train shot off like a bullet out of a gun as a octarian tentacle just mist the end carriage.


End file.
